The present invention relates generally to an emergency prediction, detection, reporting, and mitigation system, and more particularly, but not by way of limitation, to a system for instrumenting and coordinating multiple personal devices and appliances so that the devices are capable of predicting, detecting, reporting, monitoring, and mitigating emergency situations using device sensing, actuating, and location identification.
Personal devices can communicate with each other over networks such as local area networks, wide area networks, and the Internet. Mobile devices such as cell phones, including so-called smart phones, can communicate with each other wirelessly over a variety of wireless networks.
Conventional techniques of creating emergency connections focus only on smartphone devices. The conventional techniques do not make use of both smart and non-smart devices that do not have to be necessarily mobile devices. Also, the conventional techniques coordinate a single device. That is, the conventional techniques only consider safety of individuals carrying their mobile devices, while failing to provide detection of emergency situations and creation of an ad hoc network of smart and non-smart devices that would allow one to predict, detect, report and mitigate emergency situations.
Thus, there is a technical problem in the conventional techniques that the techniques are incapable of providing an emergency system that can create an ad hoc network between smart devices and non-smart devices so as to provide contextual and localized information that can be used to address the emergency situation.